Moana 2: Heart of Gold
by SnowWolf15
Summary: Haukea was a baby found by Moana and her clan. Instead of leaving her for dead, they take her in as their own. However, this child has some unusual powers. These things will guide Haukea on her journey to save Moana's people yet again and also discover her own origins. But, will some events prevent her from her destiny? Read to find out! (Rated T for now, but might change)
1. Prologue: The Sun Meets the Sea

**Prologue:**

Long ago, after the great Moana restored the heart of Te Fiti, and after bringing back voyaging to her village, she set sail and her clan began to explore the currents of the sea. Using their hearts and the stars above to guide them. Maui protected them from high above insuring that the monsters below let them be. But, that was her story which has already been told. It was time for new tales and new heroes to be discovered...

This, is the story of Haukea.

One day, as the sun had begun to set as it had done every evening, a cry could be heard from the sea. It started as soft as the tickle of a waterfall, but then grew into the roars of a storm. Moana, who was now in her late thirties, investigated to find the source of this distress. She peered over the edge of her voyager ship and gasped at the sight below.

A baby, floating in a fruit box, was seen gently hitting the boat.

"A child!" Moana screamed as she pointed to the babe below.

She instructed her fellow villagers to stop and rescue the child.

Instead, Maui swooped down and gently enclosed the child baring fruit box with his talons. He brung her aboard the ship to the care of Moana, who quickly knelt beside the basket. As she looked at the child, she grew very confused. When she lifted her, the villagers gasped.

One spoke out "Her flesh is as white as snow!"

Moana looked at this child. She knew that there had to be other people out there. She felt it in her heart, and after her journey, she began to listen to it fully. She looked out into the horizon where she saw smoke filling the air. It was a ship wreck...

Debris floated past her ship and she glanced at the child again.

"You poor thing!" She cooed before hugging her to her chest.

"Maui, check for survivors". The demigod swooped into the sky and disappeared behind the dark smoke.

Soon after, he returned revealing news that there were no survivors.

"What will we do with this snow skinned kid?" Asked a villager.

Moana felt in her heart that the ocean had yet again directed her in the path she needed to go. How else who this child be in her arms, sleeping and breathing softly? If not for her friend, the sea, the child would surely be dead along with her fellow passengers.

"I will take this child in as my own." She firmly replied.

Not long after she wedded her husband, she had realized that she couldn't produce children. It was a very difficult time to get through, but Maui, the village, her husband, and the sea were all there for her in this time of need. Yet again, she felt that the sea had given her a gift.

Maui smiled and touched the babes cheek. "What will you name her?"

"Haukea, since her skin is as white as snow". She replied. The baby began to giggle.

"You like that name?" Moana said laughing. Her husband joined her side and she explained how she couldn't just abandon Haukea. "I will treat her as my own!" He said cradling her in his arms.

They began to set sail again, all the while Moana cared for Haukea. "Grrrr..." growled the baby's stomach. "You must be hungry, the only milk we have is that of which we make from coconuts". Moana then wondered over to their storage of food and cracked open a coconut that looked ripe. She then added some sugar to it to try and sweeten it up. It wasn't exactly milk, but it was close enough.

"Here you go little one." She beemed as she held the coconut to Haukea's tiny mouth. The baby giggled and grabbed the cup. What happened next caused everyone to pause in their tracks. As the baby grabbed the coconut, it began to turn into gold.

As the coconut fully transformed, Moana dropped it from its weight. Upon further inspection, she concluded that it was indeed real! Maui landed and grabbed the coconut.

"Is she a demigoddess?!" Moana screamed.

"Heck if I know!" Maui responded "I saw a lot of gold in the wrecks of that ship, but never would it have occurred to me that it would come from this pipsqueak!"

Both of them looked at Haukea with surprise. They handed her another coconut to see if the same thing would happen. Nothing.

"She must be able to control it." Maui concurred. Moana set the baby down and began to think. Why would the ocean give her this kid?

"Uhhh...Moana." Maui began.

"Give me a second to think Maui." She replied.

"Well unless you want this kid to fly off and burn down some forest, I think you should get her!"

"What!" Moana said. She looked to find that Haukea was now transformed into a baby...peacock?! Only instead of the usual vibrant blue feather, they were flaming ones of orange, gold, white, and red.

"What kind of kid is this?!"

Maui laughed "Probably some goddesses daughter".

Haukea flapped but couldn't go anywhere. However, like Hei Hei, she somehow managed to work her way to the edge of the boat.

"No!" Moana screamed. Her scream was followed by the villagers gasp. In the blink of an eye, she had caught the child. You'd think that her hands would burn considering she just caught a flaming peacock, but instead the flames just wrapped around her hand. There was no pain or anything. These were some kind of magic flames!

Next thing she knew, Haukea had transformed back into her original self. Her light blue eyes swelled with tears. Moana noticed a little trickle of blood flowing from a splinter in the baby's hand.

"She isn't the daughter of a god or goddess since she is bleeding red."

"Then she is a demigoddes and ya know what that means" Maui started "In order for her to be doing all of this, she must have something to hold her power, ya know like my Makau."

What Maui was saying made sense, but Haukea didn't seem like she had anything. Wait! Something shiny caught Moana's eye from the babies neck. It was a golden sun necklace with golden seashells. That must be it.

"We should probably take that until she is older. Taking it won't affect her gold making skills, but it will keep her from transforming." Maui added.

"Why won't it stop her from turning stuff to gold?" Moana asked.

"Well, it's like my tattoo's. They don't appear by the hook, they are just something that naturally forms from when I use it to accomplish something. Of course then without it they won't form-ya know what just trust me."

And with that, was the start of a whole new adventure...

 **Meanwhile**

Off in the realm of monsters, a crab gazed at himself in awe. However, he was getting tired of being a crab. He wanted to find the riches of the world, but couldn't because of his current state. Tamatoa knew he wouldn't fit in with the humans above...unless! What if he were human? What if he had the ability to transform from human to crab as many times as he desired? He would then be able to look at all the riches of the world and collect more shiny things.

The real question was of how? Actually it wasn't really how, it was more of how could he convince a God/Goddess to help him? The only one he could think of, that wouldn't kill him, was Te Fiti. She was a generous Goddess. It wasn't like he would use his skills for evil. Or at least he wouldn't let her know that.

He lept high enough to just barely reach the ocean from his mountain. After he left the monster realm, it was off to Te Fiti.

It had taken him literally forever to get there (at least that's what he believed), but he had finally made it to Te Fiti.

"Babe!" Tamatoa yelled. He started knocking on the ground of the Goddesses island, but nothing awoke her.

"Oh Come On!"

Then the ground began to shake and the little island turned into the beautiful Goddess. She scooped him up and allowed him to reciprocate his plan of action. At first, she eyed him wearily.

"Please, ma'am, I just want to see more of the world. I've honestly changed from the crab I used to be. I don't want to be alone anymore..." he begged.

The Goddess couldn't find it in her beating heart to just let him suffer. So, after much more begging occurred, she touched the crabs head and cloud of light surrounded the crab. Tamatoa looked at himself.

"Uhhhh, I don't feel any different..." Not long after saying that however, he noticed that a golden tattoo had formed on the bottom half of his shell. He then laughed, remembering how Maui could lose his power at anytime, but he on the other hand, wouldn't loose his unless they burned his tattoo off.

It was time for him to enact his adventurous plans! He thanked her and watched as she returned to her sleeping position.

"Guess I could test this out now, but what about all my gold?!" He though for a moment and realized it would be better to return it to his home in the monster realm.

After returning 'home' he dumped all of his gold in his cave and surprised himself after he dropped all of that weight. Then he stood and pressed the spot where his tattoo was. It glowed gold and next thing he knew, he was shorter than the cave. Tamatoa ran to his mirror and gawked at the sight before him.

He had long black hair and he was actually muscular! His tattoo stood directly in the middle of his human chest. The only thing was that he was completely naked and he was missing half of his right leg (thanks to that idiot Maui). It was strange because he had never seen what a human actually 'looked' like, but it was definitely very interesting! He was amazed at how balanced he was, but knew it would be harder to walk since he only had one and a half legs now. So, he created himself a cane out of some rocks in his cave.

Tamatoa smiled in the mirror and pictured all the wonders he would be able to see in the world. He also pictured how he could unlesh some wrath on that Moana girl and the stupid demigod for leaving him on his back. He could have died! If it wasn't for his awesome muscles that is.

Either way, this was going to be interesting...

 **Sooooo, for all those that follow me and have seen my post about waiting until school ended. I also said that I had to at least create two stories prologue's so the ideas wouldn't be taken. Welp this is one of them! For all of you guys who believe you know where this is headed, keep in mind I'm not going to make this like over the top weird! And no this isn't going to be a love story between Tamatoa and Haukea despite how it appears to be! Ok that's all hope you enjoyed and expect another chapter sometime when school is over 3**


	2. Chapter 1: A Journeys Beginning

**Hello guys! Thank you so much for following the story and reading it! It means a lot. I've basically got my storyline plotted out, which it awesome, now i just have to put it into words! Thoughts will be in italics just to clarify. Enough babbling! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A Journeys Beginning**

It had been 18 years since Haukea was found by Moana and her people. She grew up being raised to love the sea and all the creatures of the Island. Haukea eventually learned to control her abilities quite well. This of course controlled by her sun necklace which she protected since it was the only hint she had to learning about her origins...

Haukea's Point of View

As the soft breeze of the sea blew her brown hair across her face, Haukea brought her canoe to the shores of Motunui. With a splash of water, she left her canoe and went off into the forest. The sunlight escaped tree canapés and kissed her light skin. She inhaled to smell the sweetness of coconut trees. It was such a beautiful day!

As she continued to walk, Haukea heard a rustle of leaves from a nearby bush. Having paused to further investigate, she lost interest and started to walk again. The noise repeated and again she stopped. "Hello?" She said her bare feet inching towards the bush. The girl parted the bushes green leaves, expecting an animal to appear from in between it. Nothing...

Before she knew it, she was lifted into the air. "Boo!" Screamed a deep voice. She instantly recognized it. "Maui! Put me down!" But the demigod just laughed and flung her over his shoulder like he had done numerous times. He had made it a game to see how many ways he could scare her. You'd think she would have suspected it would be him, but it slipped her mind...as always.

"That's-what-Ten? No, Eleven points for me!" Maui said. His mini-me tattoo silently laughed and marked it on his chest.

"Haha-" Haukea began "The old hiding in a bush trick...never gets old! Now put me down! I don't need you to carry me back to the village!"

"Such attitude! Tsk tsk. I'm doing you a favor, you're welcome!" He said while humming.

"If you start singing that song again, I'll light your hair on fire!" Haukea replied laughing.

By then, they had reached the village. Maui let her down and hugged her tightly before transforming into a hawk and flying away.

"Wow, he didn't even say hi!" Said Moana as she watched the demigod fly off.

"I'm not sure what's up with him lately..." Haukea responded.

Moana shrugged her shoulders and took her daughters hands. "So, how was the ocean today?"

"The water was so calm, of course the ocean had to fling me off the canoe at least once haha."

They both laughed and started walking around the village. Her mother stopped and looked at the sky. It was gray and hazy. "It was a good thing you came in when you did, it looks like there might be a storm coming." That was weird, when she last looked at the sky, it was a bright blue. The weather seemed to always change on the-

Before she could even finish that thought, a bolt of lighting hit the top of their mountain causing a roar of thunder. Haukea jumped and then quickly began helping the villagers store the harvest and build fires. After each home was illuminated by the fires in their fire places, both Moana and Haukea rushed to their hut. The sound of heavy rain rang through their ears. From their hut, they could see the once calm sea rip with waves.

"This is some storm." Said her father as he stoked the fire.

Indeed it was, they hadn't had one like this for awhile and it just appeared out of nowhere. "I hope that dope Maui found someplace dry to stay!" Haukea said worriedly.

"Aw, you really do care!" Said Maui as he entered the hut. "I didn't get that far up the mountain when a huge bolt of lightning cracked in front of me. I've never flown so fast in my life!" He said laughing.

Moana grunted "Hello to you too!"

Maui laughed and patted her head. "Jealous are we? I didn't forget about you. Besides, there's enough Maui to go around."

Mother and daughter both rolled their eyes.

"Hey Haukea?" Maui asked "Um...where's your sun doohickey?"

What?! Haukea felt around her neck to find it bare. So much for protecting it with her life! "Ah! I have to go find it!" She figured it had probably fallen off when Maui flung her over his shoulders.

"Not in this!" Said her dad. "This is important to her though dear." Moana cooed.

"I'll go with her." Maui volunteered. "There is no storm strong enough against Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to al-"

"Ok hot stuff, let's just get my necklace!" Haukea replied grabbing his ear.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

They both ran out into the storm. Rain drops pelted them on the head and soaked them from head to toe.

"Ok, where was that bush? It's probably around there." Suggested Maui.

"Um...Well my canoe is over that way I think, so we'll start there, but hurry!" She replied.

Rushing over to the bushes, they frantically searched for the amulet. The ground had turned into a slushy mess from the rain. How hard could it be to find this thing? It was made of gold!

"Hey! I found it!" Maui said.

Haukea searched his hands, but there wasn't anything in them. "Well where is it! I swear if you're joking!"

"I'm not joking, look." He pointed to the shiny necklace that was sliding in the mud.

"Why didn't you get it!" She screamed as she rushed to grab it. She could see the shape of the sun continue to sink into the mud. Haukea was so close to grabbing it before...she slipped. "Really!"

Maui laughed as he walked beside her and picked up her necklace.

"How is this funny?" Haukea asked as she picked herself up revealing her muddy top and skirt. "I'd like to get out of the rain now!" She reached for the necklace and playfully, Maui hoisted it up out of her reach. She was getting fed up with him and resolved the problem by kicking his shin. This in turn caused him to drop the necklace straight into her hands.

"Ugh! You a- Oh my gosh Maui!" She gasped before running down to the beach.

"Where are you going? The huts this way!" Maui responded. He followed her and realized that there was someone washed up on the beach.

Haukea knelt beside the unconscious man. Maui caught up with them and transformed into a hawk, using his wing to shield them from the rain.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She asked. There was no reply. She turned the man over and listened for a heart beat. Thankfully, his heart had a strong beat to it.

"Maui, we've got to get him out of the rain!" She ordered.

"Wow, I like this demanding Haukea, you'd make a great chief, but how are we gonna get peg-leg here up to the village?"

"Huh? Peg-leg?" Haukea skimmed over the man to fin that he was missing half off his leg. "Poor man!" She sighed. A bolt of lightning flickered before them.

"Lets make this quick!" Maui complained.

"Alright, transform into an animal so we can carry this guy on your back."

With that, Maui grabbed his fish hook, and turned into a mighty...tortoise?

"Um, I don't think a tortoise will help in this situation!" Haukea barked.

"Hey, don't judge the tortoise! Hold on." Maui tried again and this time he was a horse. He kneeled and Haukea carefully laid the man over his back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see an unfamiliar boat.

"Hey, I think this is his boat!" She said, but Maui had already started heading back up to the village. She grabbed her necklace from the spot where the man laid and fastened it around her neck. Haukea then ran to catch up with Maui.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Mom, we're back. Come quick, we found this man washed up on the beach!"

Moana jolted up from the floor and rushed over to help Maui put the man on the floor.

"Haukea, start heating up some water. Maui, make him a bed over there." Moana ordered.

"Huh, no thank you Maui for lugging this heavy person up a mountain?!" He said as he transformed into his original form.

Haukea grabbed a pot and added some water to it. She sloshed it onto the fire and watched as the embers engulfed the pot to make it warm. Maui threw a couple of pillows on a cot and added some blankets to it. Moana got her husband to help move the man to the cot.

After patting his face with a cloth soaked in warm water, the man started to come to. Haukea put the cloth back in the pot and moved the strangers hair from his eyes. He started to mumble but she couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Shhh... you need to rest." Moana said over her shoulder, but then man continued to try and talk.

"W-Who are you?" He finally managed to say.

Haukea answered by telling him that he must've had a shipwreck. That was the only thing she could tell him before he tried to get up. "Whoa whoa! Calm down!" She said gently pushing him back down onto the cot.

"My canoe, where is it?!" The man asked worriedly.

"It's still on the beach, however, it was brought up enough to where the sea wouldn't take it back out. You don't have to worry." Said Maui. The stranger looked at the demigod with complete hatred before turning back to Haukea.

"Ekewaka..." The man said.

"Huh?" Haukea replied.

"That's my name...Ekewaka, but you can call me Eke". Eke said.

Moana smiled "Well, I'm Moana-"

"Moana!" Eke beamed. He coughed "That's a nice name."

"Thank you, this is Haukea, my daughter. Over there is Maui and beside him is my husband. For now though, you need to rest, you've been through a lot."

"Wait, what happened to your leg?" Asked Haukea.

"Some idiot cut if off." The man responded.

"Oh...I'm um..sorry." She awkwardly replied before heading to her cot.

By then, everyone was tired. The storm still roared outside, but they were safe within the hut. With that being said, after they had insured their guest was comfortable, they all settled down to sleep. Well, all except Maui who stayed up to watch the ran and listen to the forest.

Tamatoa's Point of View

The last thing he remembered, was sailing back to his cave when a storm hit. The rest was a blur. How he was fortunate to land in his enemies territory, he was unsure about. He only knew that as soon as he heard Moana's name, he was in the right place. Of course, she looked way older than she did when she accompanied Maui to retrieve his fish hook. Wasn't she like fifty something now? Eh, it didn't matter. What mattered was now he could get his revenge. How though? Maybe he would just eat them. Heck, maybe he would eat their entire village.

It was strange though, her daughter looked nothing like her or her husband. He could definitely feel something off about her, he just couldn't put his finger/claw on it. Tamatoa had decided that he would live with them for awhile, gain their trust, and then betray them like Maui betrayed him. He just hoped all the treasure in his canoe was still there. He would be quite angry if it weren't. Yet another problem lay on how he would explain his wreck. He had disguised his voice and name, so there was no way they would figure out it was him. But, he needed a way to explain all the gold on his canoe. He didn't want them to think he was a pirate.

That plan would have to wait though because he was tired. Even though he didn't really feel comfortable sleeping in his enemies hut, it was better than sleeping, or really being passed out, on the beach in the freezing rain. However, before shutting his eyes, he looked at Maui. Disgusting, he knew for sure, he'd save him for last so he could torture him the most.

 **Yay chapter one! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm typing this at 1:00 in the morning and I can't really see the keyboard since I'm so tired. Haha! Anyways thank you so much for reading! I know the story might of had a slow start, but I promise it will be more up to speed in the next chapters. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
